Forbidden
by superjake69
Summary: AU: DarkKrad Satoshi and Dark meet one night, and think it's going to be the same old cat and mouse game. But then Dark finds out Satoshi's secret...the identity he's been hiding. Can he befreind the alterego? OOC
1. Secrets Revealed

_A/N: Heya buddies! This is my first D.N. Angel fic (and first fanfic) so be nice!! DON'T KILL ME!!_

Chapter One: Secrets Revealed

Like always, Satoshi was hot on my trail. I could hear his footsteps following closely behind me. I entered an empty room hoping to lose him. So much for my luck; he found me right away and worst of all...I was now cornered.

"Well hello, Dark. So nice to see you again," his voice was hollow, almost dead sounding.

"Here to attempt to catch me again?" I asked in a cocky way.

"No actually. I came here to tell you something."

"And what would that be? Have you given up so quickly?"

"No," he said as he stepped closer. "I came here because I know that you know that I know about you...Daisuke."

My mouth hung open. How could he know? I mean I had suspected it earlier, but now to actually find out that my suspicions had been correct? This was horrible!

"Well Dark, or should I say Daisuke, aren't you going to say anything?

"How'd you find out?"

"I really didn't know, but thanks for proving it," he laughed.

How dare him! I threw him against a wall and pinned him there. "What good is pinning me here actually gonna do for you?"

Again I was dumb struck, how was he doing it? I had no idea, but my thoughts disappeared when I felt something graze across my earlobe. I pulled away, started only to see Satoshi lick his lips.

"Jumpy are we?" He asked with a smirk.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Well, you had me pinned here so I thought that maybe I could make some fun out of the whole situation."

"By sucking on my ear?"

"Precisely. By the way, you taste delightful."

"Really?" I was doing the smirking now. Had he really thought that?

"Yes," he leaned in and kissed me then pulled away quickly.

"What'd you do that for?" I asked

"Are you talking about the kiss?"

"No, I'm talking about the pulling away. If you're gonna do something, then finish what you started!" I said harshly.

"Sorry." He said quietly as his head tilted downward.

"No, don't be." I nuzzled my head under his chin, lifting it up. "So, are you going to finish?"

"You want me to kiss you?" Satoshi asked a bit confused.

"Yes," and that was all I said before feeling his lips on mine locked in a passionate kiss. I parted my lips slowly and felt his tongue enter my mouth. Satoshi pulled away quickly when we could hear footsteps down the hall. I ran towards the window. "Meet me in front of my house at one o'clock."

"I promise I will, but you have to hurry Dark." He said before I flew out the window.

At one o'clock I stood in front of the house awaiting Satoshi. I heard footsteps minutes later and looked in the direction in which they were coming from. Satoshi was running toward me and finally ran into me, basically glomping me. I took a step back to balance myself before he pressed his lips to mine. Then he began to back me against wall that surrounded Daisuke's yard, well my yard. He started to kiss down my neck and began unbuttoning my shirt. I pushed him away though.

"We're in the middle of the street, we can't do this here."

"Then invite me in." He said smugly with a smirk, of course.

"I can't, if we got caught I'd be in so much trouble. My parents hate you because they know that you're after me."

"You'd hate me too if you knew who I was."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was extremely confused.

"Close your eyes," he said softly.

I did as he told and waited for a while. I finally felt something, his arms were wrapped around me and I could feel us rising. I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful blonde holding me. "Who the hell are you?!" I yelled stunned.

"My name is Krad. I'm much like you Dark, I live inside of Satoshi. Well there's one difference between us. I can change back and fourth as I please and you can't."

"Where are you taking me, Krad, if that really is your name?"

"It is really my name. I know that you are very suspicious but that's not my problem, my dear. And on the subject of our future location...well it is disclosed, I'm very sorry."

"Let me go you ungrateful bastard!"

I was more frightened of him that I was angry, but I wasn't going to let him know that. I squirmed to get free but he held me closer.

"I wouldn't move so much if I were you. It's a pretty long fall. I don't want that to happen and neither does Satoshi. You are quite feisty though, I like that in a lover." He was so calm, so mellow. I wasn't sure what kind of drugs this Krad guy was taking, but I needed some extremely bad at the moment.

We were finally descending and we landed on a deck. Krad set me down and looked at me. "You are indeed a gorgeous man, Dark. I'm looking forward to when you want to...well you know.."

"No," I said, knowing exactly what he meant, "clarify for me Krad."

He stepped closer to the point where our chests were heaving against one another. "Mate, have sexual intercourse, make love, all that good stuff."

"And what if I don't want to?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I'll proceed anyways."

"You'd rape me?" I was almost shocked, almost.

"Call it what you will but I prefer the term mate."

"It wouldn't be mating if it wasn't mutual. That'd be like saying breaking and entering was having the victims of the crime consent to having their valuables taken."

"No it's not my dear." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Yes it is!"

"No it 's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

This went on for quite a while and ended with me straddled over Krad's waist, pinning him down.

"Well..." He said smugly.

"Well what?"

"You have done a perfect job making me horny."

"Have I really?" He simply nodded. I was pleased I smirked at him and kissed him, unconsciously. That was all I remembered.

* * *

_A/N: Well...there it is!! Please review...please?_


	2. Bad News For People Who Have Forgotten

A/N: Okay… and here it is (drum roll please) CHAPTER 2! YAY! Well here it is… R&R!

Chapter Two: Bad News for People Who Have Forgotten

When I woke up the room was dark. I sat up and felt someone next to me. I looked to my side and saw Satoshi's petite figure lying next to me. He shifted as I checked under the sheets to see if my pants were still on, they were. Satoshi woke up, "Oh Dark, you're awake."

"That would explain the open eyes."

He kissed my cheek, "Good afternoon then."

"What happened last night? All I remember is kissing that Krad guy, then I blacked out or something."

"Yeah, he does that sometimes. But don't worry, nothing else happened."

"Where are we Satoshi?"

"My house," he said softly.

"What if we get caught?"

"We won't, you see this is really Krad's house so we've got the whole place to ourselves. Plus the scenery is beautiful, we're right by the coast, far, far away from the city."

"Well I want to go home," I said. It wasn't that I didn't want to spend time with Satoshi, it was all because of that Krad fellow, he was kind of creepy.

"You can't babe," Satoshi said, staring at the wall in front of him.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so," he was so mellow it was scary. I wanted him to snap out of it but I knew he wouldn't.

"Let me leave!" I screamed, as you can plainly see, I wasn't as calm as Satoshi.

"Calm down Dark. I'm not letting you leave, end of story."

"No!" I pushed him, "Not end of story! Now let me leave!"

"Dark," he sighed, "please stop. I don't like it when you're angry."

"Then let me go!" I pushed him and pinned him to the bed, "Please Satoshi!"

"No," he said and transformed into Krad who pinned me down, "You really should control your temper dear."

"Get off me Krad!" I struggled beneath him but he was too strong. I could feel his hips press into mine as he put his weight on me. I wasn't gonna lie either, it felt good. He pressed against me harder. I tried to push him off of me but it was quite unsuccessful. I was becoming scared, "Please Krad!"

"No! If I do you're gonna run for it and I'm not gonna let that happen."

"Then can you at least turn on the light?"

"What for? What are you gonna try to do?"

"Nothing Krad," I sighed. Really the only reason was because I wanted to see his face better. It had been too dark the night before and it was dark now, "I just want the light on."

"Promise?" he asked softly.

"Yes I promise," he held me down with one hand as he flicked the light on with the other. I stared at him and he stared back at me. He let go of me so I could sit up. I stared some more, "Krad y-you-you're beautiful."

"No I'm not," he said as he blushed.

"Yes you are," I said and kissed him. He kissed me back but pushed away soon after, "Don't Dark. I don't want you to do this if you don't care."

I was silent.

"See Dark?!" he was angry all of the sudden; "I don't want you to lust over me! It's a stupid concept and it leads nowhere."

"I'm sorry," I looked down at the black sheets. It was true, I was lusting over him but I had thought that that was all he wanted. Besides it wasn't like I was the only person to ever lust over someone, it happened to everyone at one point or another, it was just my turn.

"No you're not! You'd do it again, I know you would!"

"So," I said and kissed him again, and like before he pushed me away. This time the push was harder; I actually went flying into the headboard.

"Dark," Krad gasped and crawled towards me, "are you okay? I didn't mean to push you so hard," he hugged me and began to cry, "I'm so sorry."

I ran my hand over his head that was planted in my neck, "It's okay, I'm sorry too. I should have listened to you. But just to set the record straight, I do care about you… I can feel it."

He lifted his head, "Do you really care about me?"

"I guess so; I mean you lying in my arms just feels right."

"It does doesn't it," he smiled, a real smile too. It wasn't a smirk and it wasn't smug, it was just a smile, a real and true smile.

"Yes," I said softly. He kissed me passionately and I kissed back. We kissed for a while, running our fingers through each other's when suddenly his changed. It went from his silky smooth hair to just soft, kind of tangled hair. I opened my eyes and pulled away, "Satoshi?"

"That'd be me," he was somewhat out of breath, "So you like Krad."

"Yes I do," I said softly.

"Great now I have no chance with you. Damn him and his boyish charm!" Satoshi wasn't happy with himself. He was severely hurt by my words and my actions. He wasn't himself, he wasn't calm. This new Satoshi was creeping me out more than the old one.

"No Satoshi, it's not like that. I still like you and that's not gonna change. And believe me; you have much more boyish charm than Krad ever will."

"That's only because I'm younger looking and you know it. Besides I've got the whole dorky glasses thing going on and nobody finds that attractive."

"Well I like it so there," I brushed a piece of hair from his eyes and kissed him softly. He kissed back but pulled away quickly, "Dark can you do me a favor?"

"Depends," I said slyly.

"Take off your shirt."

"What?"

"Just do it," he said and flicked open the top button.

"Fine," I said as I undid the rest and tool off the shirt. Satoshi looked at my chest as I half laid, half sat against the headboard. His cold hand ran down the bare skin letting a shiver creep up my spine.

"Krad wants to touch you," he said sounding almost robotic.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're pretty I guess."

"Oh," I half chuckled. I could feel my cheeks turn red after he said that, "It's up to you Satoshi, but just to tell you I don't think you've been out long enough."

"Really?"

"Yes, I want to spend time with you for a while."

"But he really wants out."

"Fine then Satoshi, let him out," I sighed. A few moments later I saw Krad's beautiful face once more.

"Wow you are something aren't you?" Krad said under his breath.

"And you aren't?" I said.

"Well I don't think I am."

"I do," I ran my hand over his cheek; "You are the most beautiful man in the world."

"Uh-huh, yeah, sure."

"You are, I just want to tie you up and do stuff to you."

"No!" a look of fear appeared on his face as he crawled to the edge of the bed. This was the first time I had ever dreamed of seeing him afraid.

"What are you talking about?" I was utterly confused.

"Don't tie me up!" tears started to pour from his eyes.

"Okay, okay. I won't. Why are you so scared?" I pulled him towards me and held him in my arms. I stroked his hair, "Please babe, tell me why."

"I don't want to talk about it," his tears fell harder.

"Shhh," I kissed his forehead, "Okay, you don't have to tell me. If you want to when you're ready, I'll listen."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously," I held him tighter.

"Do you want to know?"

"Of course I want to know but only if you want to tell me. I'm not gonna force it out of you. I care that much," I kissed his head once more.

"So you do want to know."

"Yes," I rested my chin on his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Well," his voice was soft, sad. He turned his head as much as he could and stared at me, "I've been around for a long time, passing from generation to generation, much like you."

"Yeah," I said as he paused. He pulled away from me slightly, "As you know then I've had a lot of boyfriends and a lot of lovers."

"How many?" I asked. I didn't like the fact that he was talking about past relationships that related to fear.

"That doesn't matter right now. The thing that does is what happened," my arms fell from his body as he looked down and pulled away some more.

"Well what happened? I mean if you're having second thoughts about telling me, then so be it. But Krad," I ran my fingers over his smooth, pale cheek, "I would really love to know."

"They hurt me," he curled into a ball and sobbed, "They'd use any object they could find and hurt me."

"Do you mean what I think you mean?"

"If you're thinking sodemy then yes," he looked up at me, still crying.

I held his face in my hands, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know that all that happened. You didn't deserve that," this time it was me to cry. I hated thinking about all of this happening to the beautiful man sitting across from me.

"You okay? It doesn't matter what happened to me. It's over now and I know you won't hurt me like that," he smiled slightly.

"I guess you're right but you still didn't deserve any of that," I wiped my tears away.

"I know babe, but please don't cry. I hate seeing a sexy bad boy like you blubbering like a baby," he came closer to me and kissed me softly on the lips. He ran his fingers through my hair as he started down my neck.

"Mmm, Krad, that feels so good."

"I bet it does," He said as the kisses trailed sown my chest and then my stomach. I pulled his head up and kissed his lips, "Someone's cocky," I smiled and he blushed.

"Only a little," he trailed tiny kisses down my cheek as he repositioned himself between himself between my legs. His hips pressed into mine but it was a comfortable pressing. I wondered how this boy could possibly be an angel as I ran my hands over his muscular back and remembered the wings that had been there the night before. He was now kissing down my neck and over my shoulders and chest. Smooth fingers ran down my stomach and stopped at the waist of my pants, "Can I?" he asked after kissing my lips. A thin string of saliva remained. I licked it away and everything went black…

flashback

Krad and I were fighting. He had a sword and was lunging towards me. There was a girl crying in the corner, yelling at us to stop. We, of course, were and wouldn't stop. I didn't know what the hell was going on in this flashback and frankly, I couldn't take anymore.

end flashback

I blinked quickly a few times to get the vision out of my head. Krad was staring at me, "Well? Can I?"

I pushed him away, "No! Get away from me you bastard!"

"Dark, what are you talking about? I didn't do anything!"

"You tried to kill me! I don't know how long ago and I don't know why, but you tried to do it! I can't believe I trusted you, even for a split second!"

"I knew she'd make you forget about me. I knew it the moment she fell in love with you," He looked straight at me. His eyes were sad and the worst part was that I knew it was all my fault.

"What are you talking about!?" I was confused and angry, not a good mix.

"Dark, calm down," his voice was still, creepy still, Satoshi still. I knew that those words hadn't come from Krad. He was just as quick tempered as me, so he couldn't possibly be that calm at that moment.

"Shut up and butt out Satoshi! This is none of your business!" I got up and walked to the door. Krad came up behind me and threw me to the bed. He straddled over me, "Oh no you don't."

"Let me go Krad!" I tried to push him off me but he pinned my arms down.

"Hmm… let me think about it," he bit his lip and looked at the ceiling as if he were thinking really hard, "… NO!"

"Yes!" I wriggled out from under him and got to the door. I opened it and ran.

A/N: Okie Dokie! All done! Yay! I'll try to get chapter 3 done soon… it's a good one. Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Love at First Touch?

A/N: Thankies for all the reviews! I'm glad to see that people like my story! Yay! does a happy dance

* * *

Chapter 3: Love at First Touch? 

The hallway I ran down was long and wide. There were so many doors to choose from that I couldn't decide. Finally, as I heard footsteps down the hall, I dashed into the closest room, not caring what it was.

It was pitch black inside, so of course I turned on the light on. This was not a good idea.

There were pictures of me everywhere. Newspaper clippings, photos, drawings, and sketches. I was scared out of my mind; I needed to get out. I turned the handle and opened the door, only to find the man I had been running from standing in the doorway. I shut the door quickly and pressed my eyes shut. I couldn't bare the situation I was in.

"Dark! Let me in!" Krad yelled at me.

"No!"

"Please! Just listen to me and things will go way smoother," his voice was calmer but I knew it was still Krad.

"No!" I was acting like a five year old, who would've thought?

"Fine Dark, do what you will. I'm tired of arguing with you," I heard footsteps walking away from the door. I waited a few minutes before opening it. Krad was nowhere in sight and I was about to make my escape when I heard a crashing noise. I turned around, accidentally closing the door, and saw Krad, right there behind me.

He looked at me but said nothing. I took this time to try and open the door, but he of course put his arms at my side and kept me from doing anything. I looked at his hands as they pressed against the door; they were large, very large. His fingers were long and thin, his nails shiny and manicured, yes I was sure. I looked at the chipped black nail polish on my nails, this proved to me that I was not worthy of such a man as he.

"Krad please!" I pleaded. _People who have been abused are more likely to be abusive_ was the only thing that I could think. I was again fearful, "Please don't hurt me!"

"Hurt you? What are you taking about? I would never hurt you Dark, not after what I've been through."

"Promise?" tears fell from my eyes. His hands moved down to mine on the door and his fingers were soon entwined with mine. Soft kisses trailed over my shoulder and his chin was soon resting in the crease of my neck. He brought our hands down and wrapped our arms around me.

"Krad, what are you doing?" I asked softly.

He said nothing; he instead wrapped our arms around me tighter. I let my hands fall from his, my fingers were much shorter making this quite easy.

"Dark," he said in a voice that almost sounded as if it had been spoken in one's sleep.

"What Krad?" I was almost to the point where I didn't want to be around him anymore. He was so… so… unpredictable. I mean his mood swings were worse than most girls'. At one moment he'd be in 'listen to me or I'm gonna kill you' mode and the next he'd be in 'boo-hoo don't leave me' mode.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"No Krad!" his arms fell from around me. I could just feel the anger rising inside of him, "You need to decide who you want to be! I'm tired of you always changing your mind. Either be the angry, throw me into headboards Krad or the lovey dovey, gayer than gay Krad. Stop switching off, it confuses me!"

He said nothing but stepped away from me. I started to open the door but his hand firmly hit it, keeping it shut, "No Dark, you can't leave."

"What?"

"I said you can't leave. You are here and you belong to me now. You do whatever I tell or permit you to do."

"That's not fair!" I screamed and pushed his arm down, "I don't belong to you!"

This time when I opened the door he threw me against it to keep it from opening. He pressed me to the door so hard that it felt as if I was becoming one with it, "You can't leave Dark! You are staying here with me and doing anything I want you to," his hand wedged itself between me and the door, "And you are gonna let me do whatever I want to you."

"Krad no!" I cried as his hand moved down my stomach and to the waistband of my pants, much like it had done earlier.

"You see Dark, this time I'm not going to stop. No matter how much you scream, no matter how much you cry I'll keep going. I do, however, still care about you so I will not hurt you," his hand continued to venture. He slowly undid my pants with his graceful, coordinated hand. He kissed my neck softly and wrapped his free hand around my chest. I was enjoying this even though I wanted him to stop. He had hurt me and then he hadn't cared. I was mad at him for this but these thoughts vanished when I heard his voice, "I wish that you remembered the old days, the days before her. She ruined everything. Oh well, now we just have to start anew."

"Yeah," I said as he clasped his hand around my manhood. He kissed my neck once more and once again I had a flashback…

FLASHBACK

I saw me and Krad, lying down, together. I was under him, on my stomach and he was thrusting into me. I was wincing in pain; it must have been our first time. He shushed me and kissed me softly. The look of pain started to fade the more he thrusted. He kissed me some more and eventually finished and rolled to my side.

END FLASHBACK

"Dark, whatcha thinkin' about?" Krad asked as he ran his hand up and down my newly formed arousal. Up and down went his smooth, graceful hand, up and down, up and down.

"Us," I said as I felt the pleasure shooting to every sector of my body.

"Be more specific," he said softly into my ear.

"Our first time."

"Sex?"

"What else could it be?" this was rhetorical.

"I guess nothing else," he said and kissed my neck once again. His lips were so soft, so perfect. He continued to move his hand; up and down, up and down. His hand was experienced; I guessed he had pleasured many men this way. More shots of pleasure rang through my body.

"Is that going to be a good memory for you?" he asked.

"Yes, of course it will be. At least I'm starting to remember."

"Yeah," he said and held me closer. His body pressed against mine and I could feel his bare chest on my back, but it wasn't the only thing I felt.

"I guess I'm not the only one who's aroused, am I Krad?"

"No you're not, do you have a problem with that?" he knew that I didn't.

"Nope," I said plainly. I was reaching the point where I couldn't barely take more stimulation, no matter how good it felt, "Krad, you do know that I'm gonna make a huge mess, right?"

"Yeah, that was kind of what I was hoping for. Why, are you almost to the messy stage?"

"Yeah."

"Good, it's my favorite stage!" he was somewhat giddy, oh so cute!

I backed us up a little so I could press my hands to the door. I needed to get that 'gripping the sheets' effect. That's why I liked beds; they had sheets when you needed them most.

He trailed kisses over my neck and shoulders as his hand moved faster. His breathing was heavy, as was mine. I couldn't take it any longer, I climaxed, which made a huge mess all over the door and the floor.

"That felt good," I said, well gasped.

"I'm glad to hear that Dark," Krad said then licked his fingers before wrapping his second arm around me. He turned me slightly and kissed my lips, "It's always nice to hear that people enjoy one of the many services I offer. Oh, and you might want to put that thing away, you could poke an eye out."

I laughed at this as I turned my body so I was facing him. Of course I redid my pants first, "What other services are there?"

"You'll have to wait and see," he said and ran his hands over my back. He kissed me once more, "Dark can I tell you something? I've wanted to tell you for quite some time now."

"Go ahead," I said as curiosity filled me.

"I love you Dark. I always have and I always will."

"What?" I was shocked.

"I love you. I know that you probably don't love me back but at least I tried."

I pulled him close to me, kissing him passionately, "No Krad, I love you too."

"You sure? I know that you love Satoshi as well. I just want to make sure that you aren't getting us mixed up."

It was true, I did love Satoshi, but I wasn't getting the feelings mixed up. That wasn't possible, for they were different loves. I loved Satoshi with all my heart and I would do anything for him but it wasn't as deep as my love for Krad. You see I know that even though I loved Satoshi it would never lead anywhere. Krad was different in this sense; I know it would go somewhere, somewhere good, "I'm sure that I love you."

"Good," he said and kissed me again.

"Krad," I said softly, "Does Satoshi know?"

"Yes he does. He's known for a long time that if we ever met we would fall in love. You see, he remembers what I remember, so he knows all about our past."

"Oh, is he mad at me?"

"No," he said, "He's just a little sad. He'll live though."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," I paused, "do you want me to clean up?"

"No, I'll do it. Just go to my room and wait for me, we'll do stuff later."

"Okay… you do mean what I think you mean, don't you?"

"Yes Dark, now go," he opened the door. He pushed me out and I walked down the hall to his room. I lie down and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: all done for now. Yay! 


	4. In the Begining: Part I

Chapter 4: In the Beginning- Part I

DREAM/FLASHBACK

Krad and I were sitting at the edge of a stream, fishing. We were both eleven years old. I liked him so much, more than a friend. I was so afraid to tell him how I felt so I didn't talk much. His hair was the lightest blonde I had ever seen. Freckles were scattered on his tanned cheek, he was so cute! He looked at me, "Hey Dark, I have to go. My mom will be calling for me soon."

"Okay," I said as he stood. His hair drew across his cheek as the wind blew. He picked up his fishing supplies and loft. I walked home soon after.

"Dark where were you?" my mom asked as I stepped inside.

"Fishing with Krad," I replied.

"Catch anything good?"

"No," I said, "the biggest fish I caught was about four inches long and that was bigger than anything Krad caught."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Yeah," I said and went to my room. I lay down until my father arrived home and we ate dinner.

"So your mother told me that you were hanging out with that Krad boy."

"I was," I said.

"You know what I think about him. He's a bad influence on you and I don't want you to hang around with him."

"Why?"

"I just told you why. Do you need further explanation?"

"Actually yes, that would be helpful. Why is he a bad influence?"

"Because I said so and because you've been disrespecting your mother and me ever since you insisted on hanging around with him."

"That's not true!" I yelled. They couldn't keep me away from Krad, I needed him.

"Go to your room boy!" my father yelled. I slowly stalked to it and lay down on my bed.

Later that night, after my parents were asleep, Krad's head popped into my window. At first I thought it was a dream, but when he threw a pebble at me I knew it wasn't.

"Ow!" I whispered, "That hurt!"

"Then get up and follow me," he whispered back.

"To where?" I asked.

"You'll have to come along to find out."

"Fine," I said and got up. I put on a shirt and climbed out the window.

He eventually brought me into the forest that was near our village.

"Krad where are we going?"

"Just be patient!" he hissed.

"Fine," I said and continued to follow him. We finally entered a clearing with a beautiful waterfall with a small lake under it.

"So?" he said as he looked at me.

"Wow!" I said, "It's awesome here. How long have you know about this place?"

"A while. I come here to think and stuff so I didn't tell anybody about it. But since we're best friends," ouch! He said friends, "I thought I could trust you enough to keep this place a secret, a place for you and me to share."

"Okay," I said, pleased with his last few words. We sat down on a rock near the water.

"Hey Dark?" he asked, "Can I tell you something?"

"Um… sure," I was nervous. What if he knew that I liked him?

"The real reason that I brought you here is so we can talk in private. You see there's been something bothering me for quite some time and I thought that you might listen to what I have to say."

"I'm listening," I said softly.

"Well," he was staring at his hands, "My parents have been fighting lately and I can't do anything about it."

I put my hand on his as he began to cry. He didn't even flinch when I did this, not at all, "Krad, it'll be okay."

"What if they split up Dark?" he sobbed, "What if my dad moves away and takes me with him? Besides if they did split up everyone would hate me because it's not normal!"

"I won't hate you Krad, no matter what happens I'll still be your friend."

"But," his head fell onto my shoulder. He cried and cried.

"Shhh Krad, I'm here for you," his hand moved from under mine to on top of mine. He gripped it firmly.

"My parents fight all the time and my mom blames everything on my dad. She told him that if she caught him with his mistress one more time it was over. She said he was setting a bad example for me."

"Well he is though; I mean if he's being a womanizer then he's teaching you to be one too."

"That's the thing," he lifted his head, "I don't even like girls Dark."

"What!?" I was shocked.

"I like you Dark," his hand gripped tighter.

"Oh," I said. I was going crazy inside. My stomach was almost in my throat.

"You don't like me do you," he said, crying some more.

"That's not true, I just have to go," I stood up, "I'll see you later Krad."

"Wait," he stood up, "before you go, if you go," he kissed me quickly. It was awkward but it felt right.

"Krad," I was surprised that he had done that. I decided right then that maybe I could stay for a little while longer, "I guess I don't have to leave just yet."

"Okay," he had stopped crying. He slipped off his shirt, "You want to go swimming?"

"Sure," I said as we both stripped down to nothing. We were eleven years old; we didn't care if we were naked in front of each other. We jumped into the chilled water and swam in the moonlight.

END DREAM/ FLASHBACK

A/N: Ha ha! I made it short and fluffy! It'll probably be a while before chapter 5… oh well, deal with it! Hee hee! Bubye!


	5. Don't Make Him Mad

Chapter 5: Don't Make Him Mad

When I awoke Krad was laying next to me, fast asleep. The sheets were low on his hips and I could tell that he was naked. I propped myself up on my elbow and watched my angel sleep. I drew my finger over Krad's cheek, brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes.

Krad shifted so he was lying on his back. I leaned over him and kissed his lips very softly. I placed my hand on his chest and discovered that his nipple was surprisingly hard. I circled my thumb over his nipple and kissed him again. My hand unconsciously moved down, further and further until I hit something hard. Something pulled me down and Krad started to kiss back. He trailed kissed down my neck and put his hand on my side, "Well Dark, you could have just shaken me if you wanted me awake."

"I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm sorry," I kissed him softly.

"No I'm glad you woke me up. I didn't want to wake you earlier, but I did want to do this," he pulled my body up so I was straddled over his chest (I was still wearing pants mind you). He started to kiss my stomach as he held onto my hips. His lips were so soft. I felt his hand submerge itself down the back of my pants. I pulled away, "Krad don't."

He pulled his hand out, "Why not babe?" he kissed my chest.

"Because I'm not ready for that," I answered and got off him. I lay down next to him and nuzzled into his chest.

"Dark?" Krad asked.

"Yeah," I said and looked down on Krad's body, he had settled down a little bit but not a whole lot.

"Can I," he paused and kissed my stomach again, "Wow you're skinny!"

"I know," I covered my stomach, "You don't have to rub it in."

"No Dark," he kissed my cheek, "I love the way you look. I wouldn't change a thing about you."

"What were you gonna ask?"

"I was gonna ask you if I could see you naked."

"No you can't," I answered.

"Please!" he pleaded.

"No!" I said loudly.

"Why not?"

"Because I hate my body, especially naked."

"But Dark!" he whined.

"No Krad! For the last time you can't see me naked!"

He slapped me, "Don't yell at me Dark!"

I licked my lip and tasted blood. I brought my hand up to my cheek to stop the throbbing, "Why the hell did you do that you bastard!"

He slapped me again, "Don't swear at me! And remember Dark, I can do whatever the hell I want."

"No you can't! I don't belong to you!"

"Yes you do!" he screamed. He wrapped his hand around my neck, "Tell me you're mine and no one else's."

"Krad, I can't breathe!"

"Say it!"

"I can't breathe!"

He slammed me against the headboard, "Say it now!"

"I belong to you," he let go of my neck. He grabbed something from under his pillow and soon after my arm was attached to the bed. He handcuffed my other arm to the bed then kissed me roughly, "I'm sorry Dark. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just…" his voice trailed.

"You do know that I don't believe you, right?"

"Why not Dark? I love you, you should trust me."

"I did, but now I'm not so sure. Krad, you're not supposed to hurt the people you love. That's not how it works."

"I didn't want to hurt you, but you wouldn't listen so I felt it necessary."

"Krad, just do whatever the hell you want. If me naked is what makes you happy then so be it, just take off my pants and get it over with."

"Okay," he said and undid my pants. Krad took his time and was very gentle as he inched my pants over my hips. He kissed over my protruding hipbones as his hands moved elsewhere. I had to admit that what he was doing felt exquisite; it was just the abuse and the yelling that had ruined it for me.

"Dark you're beautiful; there is no reason for you to dislike the way you look."

"Whatever Krad," I said harshly.

"Fine Dark, be an ass," he got off the bed. He put on the pants that he had taken off me, and of course it was without me seeing anything. Damn him, "I'm leaving."

"So you're just gonna leave me here?"

"Yeah, pretty much," he said at the door.

"But I'm cold," I whined.

"Too fucking bad," he said and walked out the door.

"I love you too Krad!" I yelled to him in a mocking tone.

I laid there for a long while. At first I half expected him to come back and say 'just kidding!' That's not what happened. He was gone for two hours, from five to seven. He walked into the room at seven o'clock with a plate of chicken wings. He came and sat next to me on the bed, "Want one?"

My mouth watered, "Yes," I gasped.

He put one close to my lips and just as I was about to take a bite, he pulled the wing away and bit into it himself, "Too bad, you don't get any."

"Please Krad! I'm starving," my stomach growled.

"Too bad," he took one last bite and left my side, once again.

He was gone for another hour or so, but came back eventually. This time he had a McDonald's bag and a large pop. He set the bag and cup down on the nightstand next to the bed and pulled the sheets over me. Krad sat down and took a box of chicken nuggets out of the McDonalds bag, "You do like these, right?"

"Yeah," I said emptily.

Krad opened the box, "I'm sorry Dark. I'm really, really sorry."

"I'm sure you are," I said sarcastically.

"I really am Dark, I'm sorry for hurting you and I'm sorry for taunting you and I'm sorry for doing mean things to you."

I looked into his amber gold eyes. They were as sincere as sincere could be, "Fine then."

"Okay!" he opened the box of chicken nuggets and put one up to my lips. I took it in and chewed slowly. The taste of the chicken was heavenly. I wasn't sure if that was because I hadn't eaten in like four hours or if it was really that good. I licked my lips, making sure I got every morsel, "More."

"Do you want ketchup or barbeque sauce or something?" he asked.

"Both, mix them together," I said. I watched as he did what I had asked, it just made me smile on the inside and out. I guess I was the type to forgive and forget, even though I hadn't done either quite yet.

He put his hand under the chicken just in case the sauce spilled. I chewed the savory nugget and swallowed. He continued feeding me without a word until the chicken was gone.

"I like feeding you Dark. I might just have to tie you up for every meal," he brought the pop to my lips. I took a long sip. Krad took it down when I stopped and leaned in to kiss me. I turned away.

"Krad don't," I said.

"I can't believe this! You're still mad at me! Dark I said I was sorry."

"I know you did and I know you are, but kissing me isn't going to make everything better this time."

"All I wanted was for you to say that you were mine, for you to say that you belonged to me. I never wanted to hurt you. I guess I just wanted to hear it so bad that your safety completely slipped my mind. I'm sorry Dark, I really am," his fingers brushed through my hair and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Krad, I am yours and I will always be yours. I belong to you always and forever, but on one condition, you are mine as well. If I belong to you then you belong to me, that's my only and final offer."

"I'll take it," he leaned in to kiss me again, but just like before I turned my head away.

"No Krad, please don't kiss me."

"Fine," he said and unlocked the handcuffs. I brought my arms down and rubbed my sore wrists. I looked at him and saw the crestfallen look in his eyes.

"Krad don't be so disappointed, just give me some time."

He stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going this time? You don't have to go."

"I don't know Dark. I'm just giving you your time, and usually with time comes space, so there."

"Krad don't do this!"

"Too late, it's been done," he said and walked out of the room.

I sat there for a moment completely dumbfounded. I again expected him to come back right away and tell me he was kidding, he didn't. After about fifteen minutes I got up and dug through his drawer for a pair of pants. I put a pair on, along with a beater and went out to find him.

I walked down the hallway and saw snowy white wings through the windows at the end of it. I walked out to the balcony where he was sitting, "Krad what are you doing out here?"

"Thinking about you and giving you your time," he answered.

I sat down next to him, "Krad why don't you want to be around me?"

"I do, but you don't want me."

"Yes I do," I got up and sat down again, this time between his legs. I kissed him softly, "I love you Krad."

"I know you do, I love you too," he kissed me back. His fingers combed themselves through my hair, "Dark you're the greatest guy ever. I don't know where I would be without you."

"No I'm not and you'd be fine without me, but thanks anyways," I brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes, "Krad what were you dreaming about earlier, you know, when you were hard?"

"What do you think:

"I don't know, tell me."

"You, I was dreaming about you and me making sweet, sweet love. Are you happy now?"

"Yes," I said blushing, "Extremely happy," I kissed him.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Us, well our first kiss. We were about eleven and we were at this waterfall and--"

"I was crying because of my parents," he finished, "You were going to leave but then I kissed you and we ended up staying there for two days. That's what brought about the us not being able to be together deal, stupid parents."

"So is that why the Niwas' and the Hiwataris' hate each other?"

"Yes, that's why, all because of two eleven year old boys who just wanted to get away for a few days."

"That's kind of sad," I said. I kissed him again, "At least we didn't follow our parent's rules and beliefs."

"Yeah," he said, "Hey Dark, I'm getting kind of sleepy."

"I am too," I yawned, "Fancy that."

"Well then, my sweet boy, let's turn in."

"Can I take a shower first?" I asked as Krad stood up and retracted his wings.

"Only if I can join you," his tone was cocky, but I liked it.

"But--"

"Nope, don't even argue. That's the only way."

"Fine," I said and followed him down the hall. He led me into a bathroom near his bedroom. I looked around and saw the shower, it was tiny. There was no way that two people could fit in it, let alone one, "You're kidding right?"

"Nope, I thought that we could be cozy," he kissed me. I felt his hands on my sides as he pulled my beater up.

"Krad, what are you doing?" I asked as his lips trailed down my neck.

"Undressing you," he said as his hands moved down to the waist of my pants. He started to kiss down my stomach and I knew he was headed lower, "Don't Krad," I pulled him up and kissed his lips.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because, I want to see you naked first."

He put his arms behind his head as if he was being arrested, "Be my guest."

"Okay," I said and moved my hands toward the buckle on his pants.

"No no my dearest Dark, you can't use your hands, just your mouth," he smirked.

"Okay," I dropped to my knees and put my hands on his bony hips. I started with the top buckle, easy enough, then the second buckle, and lastly the zipper. I bit down on the metal and pulled down. The further down the zipper went the more _it _tumbled out. I kissed _him _and pulled down Krad's pants. I stood up and kissed his lips. He kissed back and started to push me into the door, after stepping out of his pants of course.

"Krad you like to push me against doors don't you," I said and kissed him.

"Yeah kind of," he said and kissed down my stomach towards my pants. I figured since there was a button at the to it might be harder for him to undo them. It wasn't. It took him less than a second to undo the button and even less time to unzip the zipper. He trailed soft kisses down my length as he pushed my pants down. I pulled him up and kissed his lips, "I'm ready for that shower now."

"Super," he said and pulled me inside. He turned on the water and it poured over our bodies. We kissed and his hands roamed over my body.

"Krad?" I said, "Can I touch you?"

"Where?"

"You know," my voice trailed.

"His cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he kissed me, "Yes, I'd like that very much my dear. Make me horny like you did that night that Satoshi told you about me."

"On the deck?"

"Yes," he said running his hand over my wet hair.

"How horny were you?" I asked with a very good idea in my mind.

"I was hard, that's why I made you black out. I couldn't let you find that out."

"But all I did was straddle over you and kiss you, that shouldn't have gotten you excited."

"Well it did, so there. You do strange things to me Dark," Krad kissed me once again as out bodies pressed together. I pushed him against the tile wall of the shower and ran my hand over his chest. My hand continued to move lower and lower until it hit something hard. I wrapped my hand around his manhood and rubbed it up and down. His erection was huge, well big, only an inch or so bigger than mine. I circled my thumb around the tip of his length as I felt the blood filling the empty chambers of mine.

"Dark you can't get horny while you're working on me."

"Sure I can, just take a look," I ran my hand up and down, up and down. Krad began to moan and whisper my name. The more my hand moved the louder he got. I started to kiss down his neck when the whispers became screams. My hand gripped tighter; up and down, up and down, faster and faster.

"Dark, that feels so good," Krad was almost out of breath. The water drenched out bodies, "Uhh! Dark! Dark!"

"You almost there?" I asked, knowing he was.

"Yes stupid," he said and kissed me roughly. He pulled me closer and my hand went up and down, up and down. A few minutes later he climaxed, shooting hot white liquid all over my stomach and legs. He gave a sigh of relief and kissed me again.

"Did you enjoy that?" I asked, unsure of how well I could pleasure him.

"I was screaming your name my dear. What do you think?"

"So you did?"

"Yes," he said and grabbed a bar of soap. He ran it all over my body as I washed his beautiful golden blonde hair.

"I'm glad that you liked it," I kissed his cheek. He rinsed his hair out and we switched jobs. I was now rubbing soap all over his perfect body and he was washing my hair. We rinsed off and stepped out.

"That was the best shower ever," Krad said and wrapped a towel around me. I dried off and he did as well.

"Bedtime yet?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said and left the bathroom, completely naked.

"I followed behind him and entered his room as he crawled into bed. I dug through his drawers and found a pair of black pajama pants and put them on.

"Why are you doing that?" Krad asked, "I'm naked, you should be too."

"I can't sleep naked babe, sorry."

"Okay, come to bed then," he said and pushed back the covers. I crawled in next to him and he nuzzled up next to me. We snuggled for a while and he eventually fell asleep. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his forehead, "I love you Krad," I said softly. I kissed him once more and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to every one for reading this! It makes me so happy when I read all of the happy, supportive reviews that you guys leave. I just wanted to tell you that it will be a while before I post again because I don't even have the 6th chapter written. I'm really hoping to get up to 5o reviews so get your friends to read and review, and if you could fave this story that would be fantabulous! 


End file.
